Laughter
by Bell Marilli
Summary: Because if you try, laughing off trivial things will become your ultimate weapon.


"Why're you sad?"

The innocent smile nearly made Froslass choke as she gazed over the ice fox. She wasn't in a mood to say anything—she never was. She wasn't sad—she always was. It didn't make sense to her why her sister cared.

Glaceon might have been adopted into the family of Snorunt, Glalie, and Froslass, and taken into the snowy mountains as an eevee, but she swiftly adapted by evolving into what she was now—an ice fox. She had a horribly bright attitude, unlike most ice-types, who instead just were simply what they were—_cold_. Like Froslass—cold.

"I am not sad," Froslass replied easily, small paws placing themselves against the tree trunk. They were atop a the snowiest mountain, with a single, lone tree standing there. Froslass had always loved this tree—and now, she didn't. It meant _nothing_ but bad memories.

"You're crying." The ice fox was observant, in a very irritating way. Glaceon bounded to Froslass' side and touched the tree trunk. Froslass screeched and slapped her paw away. Glaceon winced before shrinking back. "What happened, Froslass? It's okay to let me know, you know. I'm your sister. Adopted or not. It's basically my duty to keep you happy!"

Froslass kept her paws on the tree trunk, and Glaceon watched in utter calmness as she froze it upwards. "That... _stupid_..." the ice ghost seethed. Glaceon perked up, her ears twitching as she kept a large, cheerful smile plastered on her face. "..._Abomasnow_!" Froslass finally bit out, coating the tree in ice in an instant. "How dare he—simply toy with my feelings and... a-and..."

Quietly, Glaceon placed a paw on Froslass. The ice ghost slapped it away harshly. "Froslass," Glaceon said softly, smile wiped off into a sympathetic frown. "You liked Abomasnow, didn't you?"

"I _did_. Not anymore. I was a fool to—"

"Listen." Glaceon looked at the tree. "I don't know what happened, or what this tree has to do with you and Abomasnow, but there's always a listening ear right here, Sis," the ice fox laughed. "You've always done that for me, it's only right I help you back. So... what's up?"

Froslass was quiet, her paws trembling in fury and misery. "I met him here." Those words were simple enough. "A-and... I kind of thought... t-that he w-was nice—I was wrong."

When the ice fox saw her sister had stopped talking, she padded over through the thick snow to a rock blanketed in snow. Not her favorite rock, but this rock would suffice. "Sister—Froslass..." she said quietly, watching as Froslass swerved around with frozen teardrops just below her eyes.

"W-we continued to meet." Again, simple words, but with a stutter. Glaceon kept her head down, knowing that looking at Froslass would make things more difficult. "I _t-thought_ he... We... had mutual feelings, but... _he's such a j__-jerk_! H-he—He fooled me! When I didn't think it would happen, I-I was waiting at this tree, our u-usual meeting spot, and he c-came, with someone e-else!"

"Sister, you don't have to continue," Glaceon said, keeping her head down.

"And then he told me he didn't need me a-anymore," Froslass continued bitterly, despite Glaceon's offer. "He was using me to make that other idiotic pokemon jealous! And he didn't t-tell me! A-and... he didn't care if I f-felt anything for him!"

"Froslass," Glaceon said lightly, tipping her head upwards and daintily stepping off the rock. "Why should you continue to care about him? There are others, not only him, you know."

"B-but—! I can't _just_ get over s-something like that—!"

"It's trivial. _He's_ trivial. Anything revolving around him is trivial," Glaceon said airily.

Froslass wiped away the frozen, delicate tears. "H-how is he _trivial_?"

The ice fox snickered, letting loose a pretty laugh that beat wind chimes. "Because he used you—and people who do that are trivial little things."

The ice ghost looked downwards, paws clasping together. "...W-what do you suggest I do?"

Glaceon shrugged, laughing again. "Just laugh it off."

Her laughter could be heard miles around.


End file.
